The Mirror
by Otaku Rage
Summary: Being sucked into one of my favorite animes wasn't what I had planned for after coming home from the park...but I guess I just wished it was an anime where I remember what actually happens. Couldn't I just live peacefully with my family? Then again...my family isn't very peaceful.
1. Hooray We're Moving!

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Inuyasha, Only my one OC**

* * *

**Jessie Point of View~~~!**

"Jessie, wake up!" Somebody with a HIGH voice screeched near my right ear trying to pull the cover off of me in vain. "Get the Biscuits Unbuttered up." I know who it was very quickly after that. The only person other than me that says that I know of is Kristina.

"I'll break your legs if you don't leave me alone Kristina." I said threatening her and she knows I can do just that.

"Wake up now or I'll pour water on something important of yours." Kristina said and I heard footsteps fading away. I sat up in my bed and grabbed the brushed that was on the bedside table and went back under the covers waiting to hear her footsteps.

Drip

Drip

Splash!

"Well somebody wants to die young." I said and slowly got out of my bed to discover that she just had a water bottle and only a little water was on my red marble floor. "It's the floor and it's marble, I can clean it up later." I said giggling a little and walked to the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. "It got you up and awake didn't it?" Kristina said from outside the bathroom door.

I forgot to do something _**Important**_!

I opened back up the door walked out of the bathroom picked up my brushed turned around and throw it at Kristina's head hitting her right in the face. "That's for the floor and I had to do something with it. If I didn't it would be a waste of my lifetime I can't get back." I said walking back into the bathroom leaving Kristina holding her face rolling around on the floor yelling curse words out loud.

I disrobed and got into the shower and took a nice long bath. I walked out soaking wet and went straight for my closet and pulled out a pair of blue shorts that ended 2 inches under my butt, a black skirt that went down to my knees, a black long sleeve t-shirt that goes down to my hips, white sleeves with pink roses on it, 1 inch heels that ended 3 inches above my knees, and I put my fire red hair up in two pony-tails with my front bangs covering my entire forehead.

I ran to the stairs then stopped. Should I walk down like a normal person or jumped them like a total boss? It didn't take long to come to the final decision...Jump them it is! I saw the weirdest site yet when I got to the living room though. Mom was sitting down on the couch reading Crazy Girl Shin Bia humming something I really didn't care about, Kristina was laughing evilly and rubbing her hands together probably, mumbling something about how should she kill her boss.

"So why is the house so quiet?" I asked walking to the side of the couch and leaned on the side of it. They are normally running around throwing water balloon at each other outside in the back yard or watching anime on the T.V, but sitting doing nothing but reading and mumbling crazy stuff is not normal in my family. And there was boxes all around the living room floors and the pictures were gone, so basically the house was empty.

Nether one of them answered me just sat on the couch doing their own little things. "Okay I'll just go and get some water from the kitchen than." I said and got up and walked into the kitchen only to find out that the kitchen was clean too, the floors where done too and there was a bunch of boxes in here too. I turned around and looked at mother, she had gotten off of the couch and was looking out of the window that was now open and the wind came blowing through making her black shiny hair flow to the side.

"Mother, why is the house filled with boxes?" I asked getting excited leaning side to side smiling praying that we were moving. I disliked where we lived, I disliked small places I just do, don't know why though. "Mother got a new job offer so we have to move to-" I didn't even let Kristina finish her sentence. I ran up the stairs and ripped open my closet door, went over to my bed jumped to the floor got my suitcase off of under it and started putting clothes in it.

In less than two hours my room was empty along with my bathroom and my bags where down stairs and I was doing a little happy dance. "Jessie you didn't let me finish!" Kristina said and pulled out her paper fan that she kept somewhere on her and whacked me upside the head. My head shook like a bobble head in a trunk going down a bumpy trail. "As I was saying we are moving to . . . Japan!" Kristina said shouting the word Japan jumping up and down. "Bun-thy! No more Tacky khakis for school!" We both yelled grabbing each others hands and jumped up and down. Tears of happiness rushed down our face and mom walked over to us and joined in on the jumping and crying.

Mom was a like an older sister to us, we all did things that sisters would do. We watched Inuyasha (Moms favorite) bleach, Lucky Star, Boys Over Flowers, Bamboo Blade, Fairy Tail, Ouran High-school Host Club, Kill Me Baby, Black lagoon, Black cat, Trollz, Winx Club, Spider Riders, Magi Nation, Mew Mew Power, Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin, etc.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Coming, hold on one moment please." Mom said going back to acting like her grown up self and looked out the window to see that it was the people that were here to pick up our stuff. "Well come on it's time to go." I was excited I was leaving this place behind me. Good bye Texas, Newton U.S and soon to be hello Japan.

We went outside and left the boxes to the people to carry and there was a Taxi waiting outside for us. I never really rode in a Taxi before so this was all new to me, I've never been on an airplane either so I was nervous. What if the plane crashes and we all die? What if something goes wrong and we die? What if I trip while getting off and hit my head really hard and Die?! Basically I die in the ending so that didn't help me calm my nerves down one bit! It only made it worst! Oh Why did I have to think of that?! Can't my mind just think of something I want it to think of for once?! Why do it keep wandering off to random stuff?! Answers is what the me and the world needs now a days, but we can't get them so easy.

And I heard that water now cost $15 now. They must think we all gonna be rich in the future because $15 dollars for water. Nutcases, pack my own bang-gone water. $15 dollars? Isn't that a bunch of bull corn?!

"Jessie, can you hear the words that are coming out of my mouth?" Kristina said waving a hand in front of my face. "Yes and I hear you screaming in the near future if you don't leave me alone too." I said letting out a sigh of annoyance and we ended up fighting the whole way to the airport. Mom just stared out the window, shaking her head now and then. She looked sad for the taxi driver; he looked like he had a bad headache and was ready to kill us all.

When we got out of the Taxi mother gave the man his money along with a $7 more and said it was to buy a bottle of Advil. Now she knows that man don't want no Advil he wants a better job. People are so annoying sometimes. Just make you want to beat them up and shove a sock down their throat literally, than burn them Itachi style.

"Jessie, move your legs faster or you're going to be left behind!" Kristina shouted and I ran up to her grabbed her hand and held onto it really tight. Didn't want to get lost in this place, no sir not about to get kidnapped or die before I get stronger then Mom.

We boarded the plane after going through so much, I took our seats in middle class where I think they give you a cover to sleep in. In last class I think they don't give you cover; seats are like shoot, green stuff falling off the ceilings, it's just nasty and you don't get water. Better bring your-own mess with you.

Okay seat 183 is where I sat my sister sat beside me and mom sat in front of us, I looked out the window leaning on my hand while Kristina listened to music on her headphones. I think it was rap because that is what she is normally is listening to in the morning, night, day or when every.

I let my mind wander on some stuff until I fall asleep dreaming about cake, milk, hamburgers, soda, stack, fried chicken and more foods and drinks. "Gummy bears I'm coming." I mumbled.

**Kristina's Point of View!**

"Gummy Bears I'm coming." I heard Jessie mumble when I took out my headphones and went to 'Man I Feel Like a Woman' by Shania Twain. I really like that song by her though I didn't really listen to her other songs.

I shook my head at my sister she's probably dreaming out food again, I wish I had these types of dreams again, now all I dream about is my boss yelling at me. I could just remember all the times he yelled the same things at me.

"You're late again!"

"Get to work now!"

"That's in the wrong place!"

"Work faster!"

"Get up here and help her with the customers!" It's my bosses fault I have nightmares about work, can I sue somebody for that? If I could I would trust me. Customers are sometimes annoying, a big pain the butt, I sometimes had to wear weights on my ankles so it would be harder for me to jump over the counter and beat them up. I don't like impatient customers, I never liked my job so when I relinquish my days of working there I gave the boss a good two finger in the face and I cursed him out too.

That felt really good when I did it to like a boulder was lifted off of my shoulders and dropped into the ocean to stay there forever. Wish it was my boss being dropped though. The old, wrinkly, bossy, mean, judgmental, perverted, bad dressing man. Agh! He makes me so mad sometimes! Which lead to me cursing him out some more about ten minutes later after I left.

I left again before he could do anything. I hope I can find a part time job in Japan and have boss who isn't like my old one.

Oh lord please let me not forget how to speak in Japanese. Please!

**Chapter One End!**

* * *

**I change it a little so please tell me what you think!** **And is it still confusing, so I know what you are wondering why did she change it to this? Because I thought of a better idea to fix my old ones and that family is not normal in more ways than just this. . .**


	2. It's a Nice New Home! (beta'd)

**Chapter two: I Love my New Home!**

**Good Morning, Day, Night, Midnight where ever you might be! (Jumping out of the sky, spinning around, doing a Might Gai pose to finish it off!)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try to fix all my mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my OCS! **

**(Jumping into the sky and disappearing leaving behind packs of Gummy Bears.)**

_*Chapter beta'd by the other author on this account, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi (aka, Otaku of Otaku Rage). Warning, just in-case: story contains a slur and drug reference jokes*_

* * *

**Jessie's Point of View!**

When I woke up, I was not in a good mood; let me repeat, **_not _**in a good mood. The gummy bear had gotten away from me along with gummy bar! They dare run away from me; I just wanted a little taste of its gummy goodness... No matter, I got soda and stack and they 'would' have been good, if they were real. If only I had taken a right instead of a left - then I could have eaten gummy bears too...

I looked beside me; Kristina was already awake, trying not to laugh-out-loud at something. I raised one eyebrows and let out a sigh, glancing in front of me – Mom was still asleep, it seemed. On my left was the window, and, staring out of it, I could see that was dark outside; the stars were shining really brightly, the moon glowing in all of it's magnificence. It was beautiful. I spend the next few moments gazing out of the window at the sky above, wondering what my new house would look like. I felt so lonely.

"Here are your covers for tonight, please sleep well," I heard a woman say, and when I turned my head I could see Kristina holding two covers. She handed one to me, pulling a phone charger out of her pocket afterward.

"Here, put this up over there, by your leg," Kristina told me, passing me her phone along with the charger. "You can use it; just make sure you keep it on charging." Kristina yawned, wrapping herself in the cover and leaning her head on my shoulder. I shifted slightly, putting her headphones in my ears after cleaning the stray wax off. I went to 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood and leaned against the window after plugging in the charger. I closed my eyes whilst I listened, tapping my foot lightly on the floor in time to the beat to the other songs that followed. I finally took the earbuds out after listening to 'My Nigga Remix' by YG ft. Lil Wayne, 'Rich Homie Quan,' Meek Mill &amp; Nicki Minaj, 'Wiggle' by Jason Derulo and Snoop Dogg, and 'Cliché' by Beyoncé.

Resting the phone on the arm-rest by the window, I turned to peer out of the window when I saw something thin in the air glowing brightly – I did a double-take, but it disappeared just as soon; I only got a 4-second look at it before I started to feel sleepy and my eyes closed. Soon enough, I went back to my dreamland and gummy bears, forgetting entirely about the abnormality.

I'm back Gummies - time to die, for I shall have my revenge!

**Time Skip **

I woke to somebody shaking my shoulders back and forth rapidly.

"Jessie, wake up, we're 4 minutes away from Japan!" Kristina whispered, shaking me some more until I opened my eyes, my vision clearing before I hit her on the leg.

"Wow." Kristina muttered, rubbing her leg before she hit me back.

"Biscuits on fire! Only I can do that, not you!" I hissed back in pain, striking her on the leg in retaliation. Following that, she slapped my arm, I pinched her cheeks and she pinched mine, we both started to stretched and pull.

"Okay enough playing around, let go thy cheeks go, human woman." I mumbled still holding her cheeks.

"No, you let go first, you're not going to trick me!" Kristina retorted, pulling harder. I whimpered.

"Okay, let's both let go, in 1, 2, 3!" We both released the other, but by then our cheeks were already glowing red. We both rubbed them, moaning quietly in pain. "I'm suing you for being mean to your younger sister," I complained, but we laughed quietly, stopped looked at each other and laughed again. I think the two kids behind us thought we were crazy, or maybe on crack.

Rubbing her cheeks, Kristina commented, "I think we should update 'We Got Sucked Into A Trash Can' tomorrow, because we both like fans and you know how much I like to repay them."

I snickered, coming up with an idea for the latest chapter. "Really, update when your character is dead? I don't think they would continue reading if Tyson isn't there. She's like the most loved character in the story and Jessie is just crazy and likes to try and kill Ago."

Kristina rolled her eyes, reaching over to take her phone back. I continued, "Hey, remember when I posted these two chapters about Jessie going into the past? I had to get rid of those two. Jessie's just not strong enough yet and I'm thinking of ending the story after about a few more chapters anyway. I'm planning on working on 'A Chance Meeting', and I'm going to try and update that after 'We Got Sucked Into A Trash Can'..."

Accessing her internet, Kristina pointed out the statistics to me. "See this? 44 people have reviewed and they all liked it, so shut up; there will be more chapters–"

"Please fasten your seatbelts, it is time for landing." A voice recited over the speaker, cutting into Kristina's sentence. We both quickly tied ourselves down, hugging each other, laughing and making jokes about how the house might look. We're crazy and we act crazy, and do crazy stuff too – that's just how us sisters are.

I started to pray to the Lord so that I wouldn't die; nor my family or anybody else on this plane for that matter: "Lord, please let us not die today on this plane, and thank you for waking me and my family up today. Thank you for my family and a new home, Lord, thank you for all the stuff I have and carry. Thank you for giving us life and a loving mother," I said, my eyes closed tightly as I held onto Kristina.

"You're killing me, stop holding on so tight." Kristina whispered, her head ready to pop open and sprout flowers as well as her brain.

I cracked open one eye. "Way to kill the mood human woman," I grumbled, but let her go regardless, tipping my head to the side and pouting. Behind me, I heard Kristina giggle like a schoolgirl.

**Time Skip**

I held my breath as I walked into our new house, hoping that it wasn't like our last one. As soon as I stepped in, I saw the second most beautiful sight ever – _surely_ wasn't our old stuff; everything seemed new and unused! Black and red marble floors, white ceiling, black couch with red and white pillows, a wooden T.V stand sat in front of the couch... I think there was a flight of stairs heading to the upstairs, too. I ran towards the kitchen, which was behind two doors, one lead to a hallway and the other leading into the room itself; the hallway had a red carpet leading to two different double-doors on the left and right side, pictures of our family lining on the wall and sitting on some brown stands.

The double door on the left stood about 8'3 feet tall, towering _way_ over my head. The black decor had golden vines twisting and swirling around, the doorknob complimenting it with a bloody red color. The door on the left was the same size, but was sky blue with red vines and a black doorknob. I liked the door on the left better then the one on the right.

I burst into the next room along and saw the most gorgeous kitchen - the floor was marble-brown, and the furniture consisted of a white counter with a red top, white cabinets and a silver sink where five plates could be seen over the top of it. Some flowers were lying on the counter, and there was a painting of a weird sea animal next two it; nearby, two side-by-side windows allowed light to spill into the kitchen, making it seem brighter and more alive.

I could see that there was a door leading to the outside, so I got curious and walked over to it. Opening the glass door, I stepped outside to see an underground pool with seats and umbrella covering them. I slowly walked along the concrete sidewalk until I came to a two-story tall green house which nurtured all kinds of flowers, plants and vegetables. Exploring inside, I almost missed my mom calling my sister and I back.

Going back downstairs, I noticed what looked like the "S-word" uniforms laying on the couch. I slowly sank onto the couch, hiding behind Kristina. S-C-H-O-O-L was a scary place, and every time I heard the name I fell into despair.

"This is going to be your school uniform, Jessie."

Hearing the dreaded word, I fell to the ground, yelling and screaming. "Why Lord! I was a good girl, right?!"

My mom scoffed. "Get off the floor, it's not so bad - and Kristina, you're going to finish college here."

Kristina started to run around the room, shrieking her head off when she ran straight into me just as I stood up. Our foreheads bashed together, and we both yelped at the same time; "Sorry, I got a little crazy there." We said in unison, and then we fell into fits of laughter.

"This room most have crack in it!" I gasped, and we laughed harder.

"So you're saying you got high off of air, right?" Kristina cackled, and we both stood up only to fall down again.

"What am I gonna do with you two?" Mom sighed out, and we laughed all the harder.

* * *

_*Chapter beta'd by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi*_

**The ending was kinda just random, but it did matter to the plot though, everything you write could be use full in the future for the story. Questions we still remaining and they will remain until I feel like reveling them to you.**

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapters and may the Great Lord be with you through whatever you may be doing. **

**Flame nicely please if you are. . .**

**Leave comment please and have a wonderful day or night! **


	3. The Mirror (beta'd)

**Okay let's get this party/chapter started! Thanks for the reviews to this story and keep it up! I will have what they look like posted in a few days or weeks (cause I'm lazy and it's on a Wacom, painting on Paint Tool Sai). Does anybody know how to get the full version, free download somewhere? Just asking, but if anybody knows please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha for I didn't come up with the idea for it, nor did I draw anything on it. I only own my OCs for this story. **_A__nd I own mine. Warning for a comment about big girls, more cussing and some dark themes (trigger warning)._

_*Chapter beta'd by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, the other author sharing this account*_

* * *

I sat on the bleachers in the park, writing down poems that came into my head. It happens randomly sometimes; one minute I'm thinking about drawing, and the next I'm jotting down poetry on pieces of papers. I often lose them later since I don't take good enough care, which is a shame because I had really good ones, too.

"Jessie!"

I snapped out of my 'Space Out Zone', sparing a glance at Kristina before returning to my paper.

"Yes?" I asked, adding the finishing touches to my poem.

"I'm going to look for a job now, so stop spacing out and head home."

At her instructions I gather all of my supplies and began going back to our house, although I would stopped at the store on my way back to buy something to snack on along the way. I used some of the Japanese money (yen) that I got from mother; I was still having a hard time understanding some of the stuff that the natives said, and I didn't get what they meant with the money and stuff. I liked the USA currency than the Japanese.

I turned a corner into our street and saw two little girls sitting somewhere outside of our gate, wearing ripped–up clothes and looking famished. I looked at them as I passed, opening the door and walking directly into the kitchen. Grabbing some food from the storage, I quickly cooked something up, dishing it onto a couple of plates and wrapping it up. Running upstairs to my room, I chose some clothes from when I was living in the US and put them into a bag, rushing downstairs and picking up the plates as well. Stepping outside, I gave both sets to the homeless children and dashed back inside very quickly.

I locked the doors and shut the windows, ducking into my bedroom and closing the door behind me.

"That was so scary!" I breathed, turning around only to walk straight into a mirror that certainly wasn't there before. At first I thought it was going to break, when it instead fell over. I yelped, expecting it to smash down on me, but instead I went straight through it! Suddenly surrounded by blue and pink lights, I screamed as I dropped and crashed onto the ground from a high height. My side felt broken.

Hot tears poured down my face when I tried to get up, falling back down again as my eyelids clamped shut at the searing pain. It took a while, but I eventually opened my eyes, and when I did I saw that it was no longer day, but night–time instead. The lingering agony was fading as I laid still, but I still felt like a piece of shit that had been stepped-on by my cousin Ella Peastare – that girl weighed about 250 pounds, which I had found out when she tripped over me once, crushing me half to death… (Funny how pain brings back weird memories)

I peered around to clearing as I rested, anxious until a bag fell from the sky and smacked me on the head. I stared at it when it bounced in front of me, recognising it as the bag from the park – I knew I wasn't holding it when I fell through the mirror, so why was it here now?

I steadily rose to my feet, clutching my side. Staying here wouldn't answer any questions about where I was; I had to move forward.

* * *

**Back At Home (Kristina)~~~!**

I'd started running as soon I heard sirens coming from near my house.

Swiftly swerving around a corner, I found that my worst fears were slowly coming true: I saw two cop cars in our yard. I tried to get around them, but one of the officers stopped me.

"You mustn't go into this house," she commanded, stopping me from getting around.

"I'm one of the owners of the house, Kristina Gradenstal! Now let me in!" I cried, moving her aside and going inside. Mom was in Jessie's bedroom, holding a piece of broken glass. It had blood on it.

I stood in the corner of the room, not bothering to say anything to the police. They left soon enough, but mom was still holding the sliver of glass; it was clenched in her hand and blood started to slowly drip down, but she started to shake in rage. I gently took the shard out of her hand and set it on the bed.

"They took her away just like they took your daddy and your younger brother," she sobbed, and she broke down crying in my arms. I patted her back, but I wasn't surprised one bit; I'd known that they would come back for us someday. It wasn't me or mom though, and I just wished that it was me and not her. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't cry now – I didn't cry when John or dad was taken, so I'm not going to cry now…!

Mom was wiping her tears away when the partially-shattered mirror shone a bright red color and I instantly knew what that meant. Jessie had gotten hurt.

Mom slipped out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen to start preparing some food, sniffing. I wasn't about to go into a kitchen with a hormonal and mad mother whose husband and children had been taken away from her; I ain't outta my mind just yet. Instead I stayed upstairs and stood in front of the mirror, picking up one of the missing segments and putting it back in the frame. It glowed a little, as if it was meant to go back to a normal part of furniture that someone had just placed there, but the shine died back down a bit.

Taking a seat on Jessie's bed, I opened one of the diaries that she always kept in a hole under her bed; the floor gap was supposed to hide things like that. I turned to the first page, dated back four years ago.

_I hate my life, always faking smiles when I'm at school, though mostly in public. My life sucks and people are just liars – they tell lies all their life, and that's exactly what my grandfather did; he told lies back and forth between people, and today I learned to hate, and for the first time in my life I really felt as though I hated every person to death._

_My real mother didn't care about me and beat me constantly, breaking stuff like bar bottles, lamps, plates, cups and glass chairs. Diary, I still have the scars from when she stabbed me with a knife in the side just because I wasn't doing what she said. Who would even do what she asked of me, though? I bet you wouldn't, diary – she'd told me to cut myself so that when I went to school and they asked what was wrong with me, I could say that I'd hurt myself making clothes._

_I couldn't go one night without feeling unloved, or crying my eyes out quietly in the corner of my 'room'. I wouldn't call it a bedroom, or even a place to sleep: there was nothing there, except for a dirty pillow, my pencils/pens and a small cover._

_Diary, I live a bad life and I want it to change so I pray to the Lord for a better life and family. I pray I get it, and diary, guess what, I'm finally 13! But I thought that your first days as a teenager were supposed to be different, but the only thing that's changed was my amount of have for her, and the way that I hate her and most of the people around me._

**_Somebody save me please . . ._**

I sighed. I'd read this about three times and I'm still shocked that that young girl, that girl who is now my little sister, could be such a different person now from when she was younger and before she met us. I remember the first time that I saw her: she was lying on the sidewalk in a pool of her own blood, two knives sticking out of her. One was in her right arm, the other in her right leg. I couldn't stand the sight of what she looked like, and it was a year before she could draw or walk correctly. She'd never sketched the same way ever since, and she could never look at any person the same way again…

_'Jessie...'_

* * *

_*Chapter beta'd by ONNMT*_

**Chapter three end! **_Well that was more than a little depressing…_** I hope you like it and review!**


	4. I Die Huh

**Chapter Four: Lika Shanka, Is Now My New Name for The Inuyasha!**

**I'm drawing what Jessie looks like, so when I'm finished I'll Tell you and give y'all a link to the drawing. You don't have to check it out if you don't what to. I'm not going to force you. (I can't anyways . . .)**

**Thank you Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi for beta'ing this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Inuyasha, only my OC's!"**

* * *

**Jessie Point of View**

While I was walking through the forest I came upon an old woman sitting by a old man at a sparkling lake with the moon lights shing appearance, it looked so beautiful. I stood there hiding behind a tree. I didn't expect the old lady to turn around and smile at where I was hiding. "I know that you're there now come on out." The old man said and she pulled out a cane and wracked him upside the head. "That was my line you horrible old ba-fool!" I raised my eyebrows at them and came out of hiding, they can't be dangerous. They both stared at me strangely for some reason. "Who the hell are you!" My eyes widen at what the lady had said. "Huh?" I asked. "She meant what's your name?" The old man said. They both get up and walked over to me. "My name's Lika Shanka." I said they both brusted out laughing after looking at each other. I wanted to laugh too, Lika Shanka! Who would have a name like that? It was a cool name because I came up with it! "Was your parents drunk when they named you that?!" The Lady said laughing then started to cough. Who I think is her brother patted her on the back. "Zzz." I blinked in confusion. "Did she just go to sleep?" I asked and he nodded his head. I let out a giggle. "Could you help me take her home. I'm getting old and I can't do this alone?" I nodded my head smiling shy.

I'm shy around people I don't know that well. I picked her up and she didn't weigh that much, I follow him through the forest to a small hunt hidden in brushes and trees. I sat her down on the covers that were lying on the right side. I pulled the covers over her until it reach her shoulders. "It sure helps having other girl in this place." I turned around to look at him. "It gets so lonely with nobody to talk to other then two kids." I raised my brows at him. I didn't ask though but mostly cause I didn't want to talk right now, I wanted to think of where I might be and if I don't find out I'll ask him. I sat in the corner of the room on the left side and it started to room down hard. I still most be in Japan because their speaking Japanese, so I still might be able to go home, but what about the mirror heard the man let outta sigh, I turned around for probably the hundredth time now. I saw that he was looking at the door in concern. I wanted to ask him, but what if he starts to blab on and on. I hated when people do that, but if you said something they would get mad and start saying bad stuff about you. I might as well ask anyway, I didn't have anything better to do right now. It was raining outside so mark out looking around outside for any land marks.

"Why do you look so concerned?" I asked him. "Who is she father?" I looked at the door to see the most beautiful woman that I've seen before, she had long bloody-red hair with honey colored sparkling eyes. Her hair went all the way to her mid-back. What really shocked me was that she sounded like Sakura off of Naruto. She was wearing a long pink yukata that went down to her mid-thighs, and wonderful red sandals that were soated wet. Behind her stood a handsome man with black flowing hair that went down to his shoulders blades, with light brown eyes, wearing an black pair pair of pants that puffed out a little at the ends, an qipao-style blouse piece like Tentens off of Naruto, but it was black with red lines and had long sleeves with red vines patterned onto it.

"You're both very beautiful." I said without thinking first. I snapped my hands over my mouth when I realized what I just said to them. "I'm sorry!" I shouted, jumping up and bowing my head. I still can't believe what happened when I did that…

I fell forward…

Landing on her. I was so freakin dead! "I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled, leaping off her. I was standing there, waiting for her to yell at me, but nothing came. I heard laughing; I looked up to see them both giggling at me. "I like you!" She announced, laughing harder I started to think she was going to die. Not that I would have minded. Would you mind? Man, she's really exasperating me. I looked at her in bewilderment. She was turning as red as her hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, looking concerned. After some more laughing and gasping to get back her breath, she asked, "The real question is are YOU okay?", giggling some more. Damn, why do they always giggle like a freakin' school girl?

"What do you mean?" I responded, baffled. She started laughing all over again. "You Have a spider on your head!" He said with no emotion in his voice. I looked confused for a while until an large spider crawled onto my shoulders. My breath got caught in my throat, I fell into a panic attack. I started to breathe in and out, until… I fainted. The last thing I remembered, was the old man looking at me in worry.

When I opened my eyes I was under some covers in a different room than before and the handsome man from before was standing in the corner of the room with his head down arms crossed. I sat up and a piece of cloth fall off of my forehead and onto my lap, there was a bucket of water beside the bed on the floor. I looked at the floor and started to play with my fingers. I was never good around hot guys, I would start being clumsy and nothing good came out of it for me.

"Stop playing around and tell me who you really are, now?" He said and I snapped my head up to look at him, but he didn't look at me. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. Dang wrong choice of words, the bad people always say 'What are you talking about?' when they know they are the one who did it.

"Tell me the truth, now?" He said and before I knew anything was happening he had his hand around my throat, and my hands were pinned above my head. "Or what?" I asked. That just came out I didn't mean for my mouth to say that!

"You die?"

* * *

**Chapter end! **

**Leave comment telling me what I you think I maybe should change or make clear, what you think of it so far? That kinda stuff you know. And to those who are wondering why I'm changing what happened, is because I didn't like it. I just didn't like the old one that much, even though it was long and had ideas, I just didn't like it. **

**So I'm putting the old ideas into this one, but in a different more better way, I think. **

**I.M: My character Jessie will not be paired with Lord Fluffy, mostly because it wouldn't work out, because she leaves at the end, but she did have a huge crush on him though!**

**(Try an guess what I.M stands for!) **


	5. Nowhere Near Home

**Thank you who reviewed faved or followed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only MY OC's!**

* * *

**Kristina's Point of View!**

We sat patiently in front of the mirror eating junk food, drinking soda, playing games, looking up stuff on the computer trying not to think about Jessie which was failing. "Yo mom when do you think she will learn to turn on the mirror on the over side?" I asked playing a dress up game. "When she finds a mirror, discovers her secret powers." I just nodded my head and went to my room to get ready for work today.

I put my computer on charging beside my bed and got ready for my day at work. I let out a sigh of annoyance; it was so lonely and quiet around here without Jessie's loud mouth running around the place blabbing about stuff, doing dumb stuff. I always know that one day she would leave, but leave in a different way attest. Like moving away to collage or just moving out or something, but not this way.

I walked out of the house in sweat pants and a big black t-shirt. I wasn't going to go to work today; I would do something else instead. I needed to stop thinking about her for right now and just think about different things to get my mind off of this. Maybe if I keep thinking like this I'll become smarter!

* * *

**Mothers Point Of View**

I stood quietly in front of the mirror doing nothing, but just standing there in thought. I hated that I wasn't there to stop this from happening, but how could I've stopped this from happening away? This was an curse or blessing passed down through the family for generations. We never figured out way or what it was for, but it only happens to people IN the family. I was puzzled, confused, but scared. Jessie didn't share the same blood line of the Yokinamo (**Yo-ki-na-mo**) family so way was she sucked into the mirror? Something just wasn't right, I needed answers that I wasn't getting. That angered me to the point of just wanting to push something.

Now where could I get answers at, useful answers to me? I couldn't just go to grandmothers, she would be so anger with me and try to go looking for Jessie knowing she's out of shape. I left out of Jessie's' room and to my own at the very end of the hallway. I walked straight over to the mirror in the corner of the room covered by a piece of cloth. I pulled it softly off the mirror, it softly fall onto the ground. I lightly ran my fingers over the edges that were golden colored. It was track to badly to be repaired by glue or anything. I tried and tried to fix it but I never could. I let tears softly flow down my cheeks.

"Honey, I failed as a mother and as a wife I guess, huh?" I asked laying my forehead softly against the mirror crying tears of confusion, anger, sadness, and pain. "I couldn't do anything, but sit here in front of the mirror crying and pleading with you to come back. I'm useless aren't I. Well I hope you're doing just fine were ever you are right now." I walked over to my bed and get under the covers falling asleep dreaming memories of us together forgetting to put the cover back over the mirror. . .

* * *

**Jessie's Point of View!**

My eyes widen so quickly, my heart kept on beating so fast in my chest, his glared scared me. I started to whimper in fear of what he was going to do. I turned my head to the side, shutting my eyes closed. After a few seconds passed by I heard him let out a sigh and the force pinning my hands down was gone. I opened my eyes to find that he was staring to the left of us. I looked int that direction to see a girl about 16 years old standing in the door way wide eyed, but slammed the door shut and i could hear foot steps running off. "? My face turned into a dark shade of red. "It wasn't what it looks like!" I yelled out. He started to get up so I got up after he did, but backed away from him. For some reason I no longer wanted to stay here out of the rain. While he seemed to be looking at the door in thought I made a break for the window on the right of the room. At first I really thought I was going to make it, but fate just wasn't on my side today. I was pulled back from the window and throw into the wall. "I believe that's enough." I was so glad to hear the old mans voice.

I limped my way up and leaned against the wall as my side started to hurt even more than when I first woke up in this place. I clinched my teeth together tightly and held onto my side. "Come now young ones let us talk this out over some nice cook dinner." The old man started to walk out of the room along with the other man following behind him. I tried to follow them but when I got to the hallway I started to fall. I shut my eyes waiting for impact but nothing came.

I blinked my eyes open and looked up at to the person who had helped me to find it was the beautiful lady that walked in with the other man smiling at me. "Are you alright?" She sounded so concerned for me, but way? She just met me, I'm a complete stranger to her so way would she be helping me?! "Because I felt it was the right thing to do." She said smiling brightly at me. She helped me to the room which I guess was the first place you see when you go into the house. I saw that the old woman was awake eating already and stealing from the others plates. "Hey Grandmother that's my plate!" The girl that helped me let her grip go and went to her plate and covered it with her hands. "Now sister what have I told you about eating other folks food?" The old man said and sat down in the North in front of the pot. I slowly sat down in the corner of the room away from them. I didn't like to be around people I don't know, I'm really shy and I get paranoid and I feel like everybody is just waiting for me to mess up so they can make fun of me.

I pulled my knees to my chest putting my head on my knees. "Come child lets talk this over now." I looked at him though my bangs covering my eyes and nodded my head. I didn't want to talk first, in fact I didn't want to talk at all, it's just who I am. "I'm sorry I'm late grandfather!" the girl that shut the door when she saw us ran in and sat down in the south of the pot on the floor with her legs under her butt. How do they sit like that without their feet screaming for help?! "Well first you can start by telling us your real name now that everybody is here, please." I was shocked how could he now that Lika Shanka wasn't my real name?! I was good at not showing emotions so way could he tell?! Did my eyes turn South-west to show that I was lying?!

Suddenly the ground started to shake and the roof came falling down! I tried to move but the pain in my side just wasn't having it. I covered my head with my hands waiting for impact, but once again nothing came. I opened my eyes to see an supernatural man standing were the roof had fallen. I didn't notice at I was sitting on a roof top that had fallen onto now. When did this happen. I know I didn't move and nobody touched me! Okay this place is getting freaking! "I smell food!" Its voice was sickening, twisted, and pure evil. Suddenly out of the blue an sword cut its head clean off and it rolled on the ground, purple blood went flying all over the place and over me. I looked at me hands to find blood there. I let out a gasp and started to whip it off of me on to the roof top. "Way are you so scared of blood? I can smell it all over you." I looked at the old woman to find that they were all looking at me now with questioning eyes.

So my first word in perfect Japanese grammar was a word I shouldn't have said, but it felt so good to say right now. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My first time cursing without thinking it in my head. I meant it completely different but it just came out so fast I didn't know what I even said my self. I should i thought this though more.

"FFFFFF!"

I know one thing for sure now, I wasn't nowhere near home.

* * *

**Feast my loving children onto the this chapter! **


	6. Relief and Rin?

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

I stood up running away...I couldn't stay any longer with those people or that _thing_.

To where?

I didn't know, I just wanted out of this and wherever I'm at and back home. I don't want to be here.

I wanted my mom and my sister...Mostly I wanted my old life back. Not having to run this much, not having your roof be torn off and a monster screaming at you for food. It was scary here. I didn't like it here in this dark forest. I tripped on roots getting dirt on my face, hair, and clothes. There's small cuts on my skin, it stung badly when grass hit the cuts. My choice of clothing isn't really helping this situation either. A blue skirt reaching my knees, black shirt covered by a now dirty dark green long sleeved hoody, and a black pair of booties.

Lost in thought I didn't notice the little girl sitting in a meadow of flowers in front of me until I tripped over her falling once again into the dirt. "Ah!" Giving a short scream before getting a mouthful of flowers and dirt. Spitting them out rubbing my tongue clean or almost clean. "Ew!" I said. I heard a whimper from behind me. Turning around I saw a little girl with black hair with a little pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a orange yukata and no shoes. Why wasn't she wearing shoes and how come I feel like I know her from somewhere?

My eyes widened when I saw the flower crown she must have made is now lying ruined beside her unconscious form. I crawled over to her side checking if she was okay. After looking her over closely I let out a sigh of relief. She was just unconscious. I felt bad about this still though.

I knocked out a little girl and ruined her flower crown...How proud mom would have been of me. I looked at the sky. The sun was starting to come up now. It was a truly beautiful site to see. The sky was a light shade of orange and blue, clouds seemed to move much slower though. It feels strange. Just being here with this little girl and the world around seemed so quiet and peaceful. Could this girl be making me feel this way or was it just the way it was so peaceful right now?

Then it came back like water that's been blocked for a long time just being let free, falling from a high up place. I still don't know where I am? I'm lost in this forest of horrors.

Suddenly there was movement in my arms. I looked down seeing the little girl moving around, face expression tense. I pulled her into my lap leaning against a near by tree. Holding her tightly in my arms, I felt myself slipping into dream land. The girl stopped moving around and laid in my gentle hug sleeping soundly. I smiled softly. I wanted to stay like this... Just lying here without a care and so peaceful.

Yawning, closing my eyes I smiling to myself. I liked this feeling I have with her... yet I don't know even her.

* * *

I woke to the feeling of being shook. Yawning loudly, stretching. I rubbed my eyes blinking. I smiled at the site before me.

The little girl awake staring at me with a smile on her face. her hair sticking in all directions. Giggling I patted her hair down. "I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" I asked her gently. She frowned at me. Looking around for something she picked up a stick and wrote on the ground three sloppy letters R-I-N.

Rin...Rin...Rin... Where have I heard that name before? It sounds so freaking familiar to me. I frowned thinking about it gave me a headache.

I turned my head to look at her seeing her frown deepen. I smiled at her resting my hand on her head, ruffing her hair. "Nice to met you Rin! My name's Jessie! Pleasure to met ya!" I said standing up. She grinned her teeth showing. I saw one of her front tooth was missing. Looking at her mouth closely frowning. "What happened to your tooth Rin?" I asked her. She just shook her head smiling.

I frowned again, but she grabbed my hand and started tugging me toward the forest. I allowed her to partly drag me. Soon after a while I heard voices in the distance. I saw a small town with people just starting to open up their shops. Smoke was coming from what I guess were bakeries. The houses were made from wood and there isn't any concrete roads are cars. Just a dirt road with wagons and people walking around. There were some people spreading out there stuff on the side-walks. It looked like something from the 60's. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against the 60's. I'm just not use to seeing it, like really seeing it.

The second the people in town saw us they throw glares our way or mostly towards Rin. While we walked some even bumped into us or just shoved us to the side. I answered them with a good middle finger when they weren't looking of course. I highly doubt if I got into a fight that I would win. None the less though we continued walking through the town. Eventually we walked a until I saw the last house. It looked more like a temple then a house though. I haven't seem those types of places over then on the TV and when I pasted by a karate temple when I was on my way home.

On my way _home..._

"Stranger, who are you?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind us. Me and Rin both turned around. Though Rin ran up to him and hugged him tightly while I stood in my spot. I smiled and waved. "I'm Jessie it's nice to met you." I said smiling walking to him holding out my hand. He looked at Rin and nodded and he shook my hand quickly letting go. Hurt flashed through my eyes.

_Do I smell bad or something?_

"I'm sorry, where have my manners gone. I'm the Monk Metusuki." He said bowing his slightly. "Nah it's okay. We all forget our manners at some point." I said grinning at him. "It seems like it's going to be a good day Rin. How about you go play while I talk with your friend?" Metusuki asked, smiling down at Rin gently. Is he her father or something? Rin nodded her head running off somewhere. His smile quickly disappeared the second she was out of site. "What are you?" He asked or more like demanded. I blinked in confusion at him. What else would I be other then human.

"Human.." I said slowly unsure if this was a trick question or not. He narrowed his eyes. "You'll see... But till that time comes... Take a bath miss. Your smell is choking me." l narrowed my eyes but. Looking down at my clothes I grimaced. I was covered in dirt and mud. It feels horrible against my skin. Curiosity I smelled my hoody, I cringed. "Okay, thanks!" I said quickly.

He handed me a pair of clothes and walked towards the front door." Follow me please." He said. I followed not wanting to stay in these clothes any longer. He lead me down the hallway until we reached the third door on the left. He then turned around to face me and just stared. "Don't look too long hun, you might get lost in my sexiness." I said winking stepping around him, walking into the bathroom. I heard him mutter something about youngsters and their ways.

I giggled stripping off my clothes after looking around. There was a hot spring in the middle of the room with clothes and other things. Such has brushes, towels, soap, and something in blue and green bottles. Maybe it was the shampoo and conditioner he used. I certainly wasn't about to find out for myself.

Last time I did... lets just say I came out with blue hair and got yelled at and grounded for three whole months. Not fun at all I say!

Sitting in the hot spring I felt myself relax. It felt good to have a bath for once since I woke up in this place or whatever it was. Letting out a long and heavy sigh and laid my head back closing my eyes. Where was I? Should I really be acting so calm? Was mom and sis looking for me right now?

_Would I met them again?_

With that thought in mind I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I miss them, I've never been away from them this long since I met them. It feels so wrong being away for this long. The tears came rushing down faster.

_I'm alone again..._

Then I heard the door open and close. I covered myself ready to hit the person you dared to walk in on me bathing... only to find Rin staring at me frowning. She pointed to my face. I quickly wiped away my tears already feeling better. Relaxing I slide back down flinching when my legs brushed roughly against the bottom of the hot spring hitting a cut.

Rin slide into the hot spring beside me and started to clean herself. I giggled when I saw her get her fingers stuck in her hair. "Here let me help you." I said and untangled her hand easily. Grabbing the brush I started to brush her hair out. Starting at the bottom working my way up. Looking at my work of being able to untangle her hair I felt very proud of myself.

Grinning to myself fist bumping the air I muttered, "_Coolness level total level up!"_

I heard the door open turned around to see Metusuki standing in the door way grinning a perverted smile on his face. "Perverted monk!" I yelled throwing things at him hopping something hit him, but sadly nothing did. My aim sucked...Badly.

_Coolness level down...Damn you perverted monk! _

_You better sleep with one eye open tonight!_

* * *

**Hope You liked it.**

**Reviews, feedback, favorite, or follow are good food for me~**

**It's 1:00 A.M right now sssooo yeah.. I know Jessie may have seemed out of her character but wouldn't you if you went though that so suddenly? :)**

**Goodbye and happy reading! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	7. Training With You?

**42 chatper for Kezia **

**Hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Trainning?**

Jessie's POV

I _was_ mad at the monk for barging in on me and Rin two days ago but after _that_ happened I couldn't still be mad at him. It just didn't sit right that after he saved me and Rin from being eaten by that thing -which I learned is called demons here-.

After that I started to put things together slowly. I meet I girl named Rin and there's demons here...If I didn't know any better I would have though I was in the anime Inuyasha. How I got here through a freaking mirror in my room. Reason why? The world just loves to mess with people. That's if I didn't know better...

I knew better though.

Traveling from the real world to an anime is impossible and pure stupidity. I had wanted to travel to the anime Naruto-my favorite- but that isn't happening any time soon. So after years of dreaming I gave up on it. It's a silly dream that's not coming true plus-"Jessie, I have an offer for you." I heard Monk Metusuki say opening my bedroom door. Jumping a little in surprise. The perv probably knew he'd scared the crop outta me. Why I could tell?

He was giving me his crap-eating grin he showed after he'd saved me.

I glared my best Uchiha glare at him. "What would that be?" I asked curiously. This perv offering me something? Ha the idea made me laugh. I don't think Metusuki actually likes me enough to give me something _good_ has an offer.

Greedy bastard he was. Could I blame him though?

I was wearing clothes different from them and I sometimes spoke English when they would speak Japanese. Metusuki even asked if I was a demon a few times.

He's lightened up though, I would like to think that he trusts me even a little. If he doesn't then I'll flip him off has much as I can before he cuts my finger off.

"After what happened two days ago, I've been thinking of ways to protect both you and Rin. Sadly I'm not around you both all the time so I can not protect you two most of the time. Therefore I wish to train you. I wouldn't want one of my only friends dead." After he finished I sat there quietly. The pervert _seemed_ to care about me but that doesn't mean he trusts me.

"What about Rin though?" I asked. "Rin as already proven she can handle herself in the woods, plus she has wonderful survival skills.

Hm should I train under him? The monks a perv in my book all the way...but if I do train under him I'm sure I would be able to beat those dang demon things and maybe go back home even more cooler then I already am. Heck I wouldn't probably have to run away from strangers all the time thinking they would kidnap me then do _things_ to me. I shuddered at the thought itself.

Plus I won't feel like a baby who needs protection. I dislike feeling that way.

I stood up walking in front of him holding out my hand grinning. "Sure why not? I can kick butt and not feel like a baby who needs protection all the time. You sir got yourself a deal!" I said. He shook my hands nodding returning my grin with a smile. "I'll train you in the art of swordsmanship and archery. Hand to hand combat incase you're unable to get to a sword or arrow." I nodded my head.

This's going to be so cool!

"When do we start?!" I was almost jumping up and down.

_Almost._

I had to keep my cool image in place ya know? This perv already killed one of my coolness level ups. I don't want an repeat of it. Ever.

"We start today." I didn't even let him finish before I quickly ran behind the Temple. He told me that it was the training ground he had used for one of his students. I wasn't surprised the per had students before. After I saw how strong he was, I didn't doubt that once.

I wonder what happened to them? I'll ask him later.

"Since your so eager to learn little one," I started to go pale," You'll do 20 laps around the temple without stopping once, you'll do 100 push ups, 50 sit ups, then lastly you'll do 175 jumping jacks. Then you can have an 30 minute break to go play with Rin or do whatever you see fit. After that we'll start on your training swordsmanship when I see fit." I was has pale has a ghost.

"Have you lost your mind old man?! I can't do all of that! Without an breaks!" I yelled loudly. "If you wish to remain, how did you put it...ahh yes, a baby needing protection." He smiled drinking some tea sitting down. "I'm not an super human." I growled out. "You don't need to be." He said simply before drinking some more of his tea. "I can't do that pervy monk." I stated sitting down on the ground crossed legged. "Then show me what you can do." He said before pulling out an ink brush and a piece of paper. He started to write something.

"Oh and we'll be training for a whole year. So get use to this. Fast." I think he said that a little to cheerful...

Maybe he's a demon?

"Oi, instead of looking at me it's best you start or you'll be cleaning the temple for an year along with your training."

I stood up quickly. Last time I tried to clean up my new room he offered me after he learned I wasn't really from this area, plus the change of clothes did help. It looked like Kagome's after she met Inuyasha when she was bathing in the lake.

I looked cool in this outfit but I had to get the Monk to help me get it on properly. Only because Rin didn't know how to do it. If she did I would have asked her so fast instead of him. Though I made sure to watch him closely so I didn't have to get his help with that again. Hopefully never again.

Grumbling I started. I'm sure that I'll be sore all over after this.

**_An hour Later!_**

I made it out alive but I was sweaty and sore all over. My muscles screamed in pain, my head hurt from all the time I was doing sit up when I'd hit my head on the hard ground, my legs couldn't move.

"You did well. Say, have you done this before?" Pervy Monk said. Pervy Monk is now my new name for him. Suits the side of him that I've seem very well indeed.

I could barely even shake my head no. "Hm you did quite well. Stopping here and there nothing that can't be fixed. Now you may take your 30 minute break." I laid where I was. I'll use 15 minutes of my break relaxing then I'll use the other 15 minutes playing with Rin or something I guess. Sighing I closed my eyes.

I wonder what mom and Kristina's doing right now? Are they still looking for me or have they given up?

I felt tears coming once again. I've tried all this time to not think about them but it was so freaking hard. "Why are you crying?" Pervy Monk asked. I couldn't even wipe them away. Stupid soreness! I've never liked you anyways!

"I'm just thinking. Nothing to worry about." I said turning my head painfully to the side not facing. "It's something to worry about when you've been doing it a lot lately." Pervy Monk said suddenly coming into my view. He picked me up. I cringed my muscles screamed even more. I don't like being moved when I'm sore. It hurts a lot more then just sitting or lying down. At first I thought he was just going to carry me to the hallway so I wouldn't be on the dirty ground and something crawls up my ass. Instead He carried me to my room lying me down. Sitting beside my futon has he called it, pulling the covers over me. "Now please answer my question." He crossed his arms, closing his eyes. I bit my bottom lip. Should I tell him the truth? I mean it would sound totally stupid saying that I fall though a mirror after helping those two girls from a place that seemed totally different from here. When I asked him if he knew why there wasn't any cars or concrete roads he just gave me a funny look and asked what a car was.

"You do not have to tell me now. You may when you feel like it." Pervy Monk said looking down at me. I wouldn't tell him. Maybe when I feel like I can trust him I'll tell him the truth. I smiled to myself. Yeah that's what I'd do. "Thank you Senpai-sama." I said. "Oi, no longer Pervy Monk I see." Senpai-sama said. "Nope you earned it." I grinning at him before closing my eyes.

The Pervy Mon-no Senpai-sama has earned my respect. He didn't force me to just tell him like the others did. He gave me time and I respected him for that.

Suddenly I felt a hand grope me. I snapped my eyes open seeing Senpai-sama hand groping me. Clinching my fist I swung it has hard as I could into his face sending him flying through the doors and onto the hallway floor then sliding outside my room. "YOU PERVY MONK!" I shouted.

"THERE'S MY STUDENT! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE DOOR!"

"THE HELL I AM! I HAVE NO MONEY!"

"FREE LOADER!"

Then there was a crash sound followed by a groan.

"Free loaders..."

I recognized it as the Pervy Monk's voice. Smirking I pulled the covers over myself again falling asleep. I can't wait till this one year training is over. Then I'll be able to kick his stupid butt a lot more then this and I wouldn't need his protection. That man just brings out the bad side of me.

"Pervy Monk's so stupid." I said slipping into the wonderful world of dreams.

* * *

**New chapter Hope y'all like it!**

**I was just thinking about how Jessie needs training so she wouldn't be has useless and stuff so I had her train with one of the best Monk Metusuki! ****He's an Oc of mine (Sage Rage). J****essie calls him old but he's really on thirty-five. A young age still to me. He has black hair. (Even though he's a monk he doesn't want to shave his head. He says it would look bad) Metusuki is basically wearing what a high classed Monk would wear...sorry I can't explain it better.**

**He seems to switch his personalities depending on the situation. **

**Hope I answered some of the questions about Metusuki that some of you were wondering! **

**Night night~ **


	8. Greetings Human

**Hello again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Greetings Human**

**Jessie's POV**

"Okay since you took the other day off relaxing. You're training will increase. You'll have no breaks what-so-ever. This is training. Think of it has a real fight. The enemy will not give you a break." Pervy Monk said. "Wow, why don't I just go out and kill myself before you can." I said sarcastically. "I'm glad you agree. You may start." Pervy Monk said sitting in his position from the other day sipping his tea.

Dang it, I walked straight into that one!

**An hour and a few minutes later~~~**

I wasn't as sore as I was the other day but I was still sore. I stood there standing in front of Pervy Monk breathing hard.

"Now we'll start on your archery training. First we must get you the proper bow and arrow. What would you like?" Pervy Monk asked me. I thought tapping my chin. "Hmm, something not too light and not too heavy." I said finally. He nodded his head. He left into the temple then came back out with a black bow and a white arrow. "This was a weapon once held by the a very powerful priestess. Her name was Yamuraiha. She died hundreds of years ago." He said handing me the arrows.

I giggled. Yamuraiha from Magi. I burst out laughing as I thought of when Aladdin jumped in her chest. "Is there something funny?" Pervy Monk asked his eyebrows twitching. I started waving my arms around flopping around. I held my sides as I rolled around on the ground laughing.

I probably looked like a fish. A All-Mighty-Fish though. The mightiest of the Mightiest!

I felt something poke my head. I looked up to see Rin looking down at me grinning cheek to cheek. "Whatcha need hun?" I said still gigging a little. She pointed to the woods. I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "I'm truly sorry Rin, but Jessie is busy training right now. You may watch her train though." The monk said looking back to me. "Listen closely Jessie. I'm not going to repeat myself twice." I nodded my head. "There's 11 steps to wielding a bow &amp; arrow that I know of so far." So he doesn't even know all the steps and yet he's teaching me?

"**Step number one**: Determining your dominant eye**.** As you can probably guess, your dominant eye is more accurate in aiming and judging distances. With archery, eye dominance is more important than hand-dominance, because you should be able to determine your target of the arrow. What's your dominant eye?" I started to think. "I guess it would be my right eye." He nodded his head than throw me the bow &amp; arrow. I caught it with a little trouble.

"**Then there's step two** which is Use equipment that matches your dominant eye**.** Most archery equipment is labeled as "right-handed" or "left-handed". Mostly referring to which hand pulls back the bowstring. Probably because for most people, their dominant eye is on the same side as their dominant hand."

Okay my right arm would be the dominant one.

"**Step three** would be Obtain the appropriate gear. Certain pieces of equipment are essential for ensuring both a safe and more enjoyable experience when practicing archery. The following items are recommended though Wear an arm-guard (also known as a "vambrace" or _bracer_) on your bow arm (the side that holds the bow) to avoid it getting slapped by the bowstring (if you don't use one you will end up skinning your forearm if you do it too much)."

I gave him a blank look. I don't know how he expect me to remember all of this!

"You may also wish to wear a chest protector, especially if you are a woman, to protect your chest from string burn, as well as keep clothing from getting in the way. This is usually made from flexible plastic. Get a finger tab for the string hand. This is a small piece of leather or heavy fabric that protects your drawing fingers when you let go of the bowstring. A bowling can be worn to help your hand stay on the grip, and also to hold your open hand against the grip, which allows the bow to move freely during release. Also a quiver is worn on the back or around your waist, and is where the arrows are held."

I'm not going to wear all of those things, but I might wear some of the things. I don't like wearing too much clothing but I also don't like wearing too less of cloths.

"**Step number four: **Assume the correct shooting stance. Your body should be perpendicular to the target and the shooting line, meaning that if you drew an imaginary line from you to the target, this line would go across the middle of your feet. If you are right eye dominant, hold the bow with your left hand, point your left shoulder to the target, and handle the arrow and string with your right hand. If you are left eye dominant, it's the reverse. You should place your feet shoulder-width apart so that your two feet form a straight line pointing towards the target. In terms of posture, stand upright without tension. It should be a comfortable, yet firm stance. In proper form, the archer stands erect, forming a "T". The archer's back muscles are used to pull the arrow to the anchor point."

I then followed what he said. Placing my feet in the correct pose.

"**Step five: **Nocking the arrow. Point the bow towards the ground and place the shaft of the arrow on the arrow rest. Attach the back of the arrow to the bow string with the nock––the small plastic component with a groove for this purpose. If the arrow has three vanes, or fletching feathers, orient the arrow so that a single vane is pointing away from the bow. Place the arrow below the nock bead or in between if there are two nock locators. If you've never done this before, it's a very good idea to have someone who knows how show you what to do. Which would be me." The monk then explained the last 6 steps to me.

But when I tried to hit the target I missed. It didn't even come close to it. Instead it hit a bird. In the head. I heard laughing from behind me. The monk was laughing hard holding his sides. While he was quietly giggling pointing at me.

I puffed out my now red cheeks. Sticking my tongue out at them I go to pick up the arrow again and tried to shoot. Once again I miss. I growled and tried again, and again, and again.

"Agh, this isn't working!" I was good at shooting the cans with the gun so I can't I shoot an stupid freaking arrow?! This isn't fair! Not fair! Not fair! I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. Quickly I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

I felt a hand grip mine and a leg slide between my legs pushing them further apart and holding my arm higher up lined with my shoulder. I felt a hot breath on my neck sending shivers down my back. "You hold it like this. Now try." Pervy Monk stepped back and I shot the arrow and it hit the mark. Just not in the center but close. "I guess you better work or you'll be cold and hungry tonight." The monk sang walking into the house with Rin following close behind them.

I growled going to retrieve the arrow once again and continue training. I'm surrounded by meanies.

I wonder what Ma and sis are doing right now. Are they even still looking for me or have they given up?

* * *

**Jessie's Mother's POV**

I sat in my bedroom looking at the picture of us all. Me, Kristina and, Jessie. My baby girls were gone. Along with my dear husband.

I felt tears run down my cheeks quickly.

Kristina...Kristina when she was leaving for work last week this person in a car shot her multiple times and left. She bleed out and nobody stopped to call the hospital. They did nothing! They let her die, nobody even stopped to check on her they just passed her up!

Jessie, I wasn't there with her! Neither of them!

What kind of mother was I?!

I gripped the picture frame tighter feeling it crack. I want to see my children! One more time! Just one more time would be enough for me! Suddenly the picture frame glow a bright yellow color and before I knew it I was being pulled into it. I was surrounded by a bright yellow light. "You wish to see them again. To hold them again. To love them once more human? If you come and be mine I'll grant you this wish." A woman with white hair and marking on her face and a moon on her forehead. Her eyes were closed. I nodded my head not thinking clearly. I wanted them back and I wanted this pain gone from me.

"Greeting human."

The world around went dark...Was this death?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry it was a little sad at the end. The next new story cover will be what she looks like!**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
